


Still Invincible

by DoomedOTPs



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedOTPs/pseuds/DoomedOTPs
Summary: The Arsenal Invincibles talking to each other after the Watford vs. Liverpool game today.
Kudos: 2





	Still Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for now.

Thierry Henry looked at his ringing cell phone. The smiling face of Robert Pires looked back at him.

"Bobby. What's up?"

"It's over. Liverpool's unbeaten run is over. We're still the only Invincible team in the Premier League!"

Thierry smiled. He had a feeling this would happen, but he didn't want to jinx it by saying so.

"Arsene must be so happy right now. He deserves it."

"Yes he does, Titi. God knows we couldn't expect this Arsenal team to stop them. You know I train with them regularly. They train really well, but tactics seem to fall apart when it's game day."

A long suffering sigh could be heard down the line. Thierry knew that Bobby loved Arsenal as much as he did. Watching your former club struggle was always painful.


End file.
